Winterdays
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Ron hat tiefe Gefühle für Hermine, die jedoch weiß nichts davon. Wird sie es herausfinden und was wird sie dazu sagen? Eine Liebesstory wie sie in Hollywood beschrieben wird g Nahh... ganz so schlimm is es nu auch net lol einfach lesen und bitte reviewen.
1. Default Chapter

Bemerkungen zu der Story: Also- Ich habe mir einen Punkt im fünften Band ausgesucht, von dem ich dann angefangen habe. Also jetzt nicht wundern, dass Fred, George und Angelina noch da sind g. Die Stelle, die ich mir herausgesucht habe ist noch vor Weihnachten. Ich hab das sehr verändert, also bitte nicht aufregen, dass ich das völlig falsch gemacht hätte, weil das überhaupt nicht ins Buch reinpassen würde. Aber wozu gibt es Pressefreiheit (nicht wahr Herr Buchholtz **Arschloch!** lol ). Nun gut… einfach selber lesen. Hoffe doch mal es ist nicht zuuuu kitschig geworden.** (wahrscheinlich ist es doch, aber keiner hat dann den Mumm was zu sagen, huh?)**

Winterdays

**Kapitel 1**

**Ein Ausflug „zum Knutschen"**

Sie lagen nebeneinander auf dem mit Blättern bedeckten Boden, draußen am See. Er konnte es nicht lassen. Immer wieder musste er zu ihr hinüber sehen. Sie war so wunderschön, so klug, so unbeschreiblich! Sie war vielleicht das Beste, das ihm jemals passiert war. Ron sah wieder in den Himmel über ihm. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, dass er ganz Hermine gehörte. Ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken spürte er plötzlich etwas auf seiner Hand. Er sah hinab. Und was er dort sah, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Hermines Hand lag auf seiner. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und sie lächelte leicht verlegen. Ron tat das Selbe. Dann sahen sie wieder in den Himmel, während Ron Hermines Hand nun ganz in die seine nahm. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie dort so, einfach in den Himmel starrend und Hand in Hand. Und dann drehte sich Hermine auf einmal auf die Seite, stützte sich auf einen Arm und kam mit ihrem Gesicht immer näher an Rons. Sein Herz fing heftiger an zu pochen. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich und Ron atmete schneller. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch und Hermines Lippen waren nun sehr nah. Gerade berührten sie sich sanft und Ron durchschoss das pure Glück, da rüttelte ihn jemand kräftig.

„Ron? Ron, wach auf!" Ron hielt die Augen geschlossen. „Wer ist das?", fragte er verschlafen. „Ich bin es- Harry. Dein bester Freund, klingelt es irgendwo?" „Und wie spät ist es?" „Viertel nach sieben." Ron streckte den Arm nach Harry aus und hielt ihn an seinem Pullover fest. „Tut mir ja Leid bester Freund, aber ich muss dich leider umbringen." „Ach ja?" Ron nickte, immer noch todmüde und enttäuscht, so kurz vorm Ziel aufgewacht zu sein. „Und wieso?", wollte Harry wissen. „Du wolltest doch, dass ich dich wecke." „Aber doch nicht gerade dann, wenn ich den besten Traum meines Lebens habe!", sagte Ron, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Harry. „Ahh!", machte Harry. „Es ging also um Hermine." Ron war jetzt hellwach. „Schhhh!", machte er und setzte sich blitzschnell auf. Harry lachte. „Keine Sorge! Wir sind allein." „Gut für dich, sonst hätte ich dich tatsächlich umbringen müssen." Harry lachte noch einmal und Ron stimmte mit ein. „Also, warum wollte ich noch gleich, dass du mich weckst?", fragte Ron seinen Freund. „Na wir haben Quidditchtraining. Der Traum muss dir ja ganz schön zu schaffen machen."

Harry grinste, sagte, dass er unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ron warten würde und ließ ihn alleine. Dieser zog sich an und war in Gedanken immer noch bei dem Traum und Hermine. Als Harry und er dann, schon mit geschulterten Besen, zum Frühstück gingen, wurden diese Gedanken noch vertieft. Hermine saß schon am Tisch, die Zeitung vor sich und in einer Hand eine Tasse mit Kaffee. „Morgen Hermine!", sagten beide Jungs gleichzeitig. Hermine sah auf und lächelte. „Morgen ihr beiden!" „Ron, wir haben nicht allzu viel Zeit", meinte Harry, setzte sich an den Tisch und fing schnell an einen Toast mit Butter zu bestreichen. „Okay", sagte Ron setzte sich neben Harry und griff sich ebenfalls einen Toast, den er mit Marmelade bestrich. „Wisst ihr was? Ich komme mit zum Training", sagte Hermine auf einmal und sah von ihrer Zeitung auf. Ron und Harry sahen erst sie und dann sich gegenseitig verwirrt an. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Keine Sorge, ich mache nicht beim Training mit. Ich setzte mich auf die Tribune und sehe euch zu. Oder habt ihr damit auch Probleme?" Sie klang leicht gereizt und eine Spur beleidigt. „Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Ron. „Tut uns Leid, Hermine. Nicht wahr Harry?" „Ja, sorry!", fügte Harry hinzu. „Ja, ja, schon klar", sagte Hermine, lächelte aber leicht. Ron grinste. Er liebte es, wenn sie lächelte. „Lasst uns aufbrechen. Wir sind schon fast zu spät!", meinte Harry, schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle davon.

Ron und Hermine erhoben sich. Ron nahm seinen Toast in die Hand und wollte sich noch einen zweiten nehmen, griff danach und spürte dann, wie jemand seine Hand berührte. Ein Kribbeln durchzog ihn von oben bis unten und er zog seine Hand weg. Ron sah auf in das Gesicht einer rot angelaufenen Hermine. Er spürte deutlich, dass er nicht anders aussah. „Nimm du den Toast!", sagte Ron und ging schnell Harry hinterher, bis er neben ihm stand. „Hey Tomate, was gibt's?", versuchte Harry sehr ernst zu sagen, musste aber flüchtig grinsen. „Gar nichts! Was soll auch sein?", antwortete Ron eine Spur zu schnell um es ihm wirklich abzunehmen, als er hinaus in die Kälte des Winters trat. Hermine holte die Freunde ein, immer noch knallrot. Harry blickte von ihr zu Ron, der genau sah, dass Harry begriffen hatte, was passiert war. An den Umkleiden trennte sich Hermine von den Jungen und ging hinauf auf die Zuschauerränge. „Also? Was ist genau passiert?", wollte Harry wissen. „Ich sag doch, gar nichts!", gab Ron unwirsch zurück. „Klar, deswegen bist du auch so rot wie deine Haare." „Komm schon, wir müssen raus. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns", sagte Ron, wütend auf Harry, und biss von seinem Marmeladentoast ab.

Beim Training konnte Ron sich gar nicht richtig konzentrieren. Ständig blickte er zu Hermine und ließ fünf Bälle durch. Angelina war überhaupt nicht begeistert und brach das Training ab, denn es fing an zu schneien. „So hat es keinen Sinn! Der Schnee lenkt uns nur ab. Und anscheinend nicht nur der!", regte sie sich auf und sah zu Hermine.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum, spät am Abend, verabschiedete sich Hermine recht früh. Sie meinte, sie wäre sehr müde und wollte in Hogsmead am nächsten Tag nicht einschlafen. Harry und Ron spielten einige Partien Snape Explodiert bevor sie es Hermine nachtaten und zu Bett gingen.

Der darauf folgende Tag war ein wunderschöner verschneiter Wintertag. Schüler ab der dritten Klasse durften an diesem Tag das Dorf Hogsmead besuchen. Ron, Hermine und Harry machten sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle, wo Harry dann Cho treffen und mit ihr durch das verschneite Dorf gehen würde. Das hieß für Ron, dass er ganz allein mit Hermine sein würde. Mit jeder Stufe die er nahm schlug sein Herz ein wenig schneller. Und ehe er es sich versah, winkten Harry und Cho ihm und Hermine auch schon zu und verschwanden. „Wollen wir auch gehen?", fragte sie. „Mhm", machte Ron nur und nickte. Etwas anderes bekam er nicht heraus. Den ganzen langen Weg die Schlossländereien hinab redeten sie kein Wort miteinander. 'Stille', dachte Ron, 'na toll! Das fängt ja gut an. Okay Ron, fass dir ein Herz… sag was!'

„Ähm…", setzte er an. 'Komm schon, sag jetzt nichts Dummes.' „Ich find's echt cool, dass es geschneit hat." Er hätte sich am liebsten vor die Stirn geschlagen. 'Wie war das gerade mit NICHTS Dummes sagen?'. „Ja find ich auch", griff Hermine das Thema auf. Ron sah sie verwirrt an. Sie redete einfach weiter, obwohl er gerade etwas sehr Dummes gesagt hatte. Das war gar nicht ihre Art, sie berichtigte einen immer gerne oder sah einen mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Wirklich?", sagte Ron, froh darüber, dass Hermine offenbar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es sich wie ein Trottel aufführte. „Ja, dann sieht alles immer so friedlich aus- na ja- fast alles", sagte Hermine und ihr Blick fiel auf Fred und George, die sich gegenseitig mit Schnee einseiften. Ron grinste. „Die sind niemals friedlich. Dann wäre irgendetwas mit denen nicht in Ordnung!" Hermine lachte. „Solange wir sie davon abhalten können, diese Nasch und Schwänz- Leckereien zu verkaufen, können sie meinetwegen machen was sie wollen." Damit war wieder Stille zwischen ihnen. 'Super, wir sind bei der nächsten Stufe angelangt: Peinliche Stille', dachte Ron und sah in der Gegend umher in der Hoffnung, dass ihm etwas einfallen würde, worüber er mit Hermine sprechen konnte.

In seinem Traum war alles so einfach gewesen, aber die Realität war eine harte Nuss, die es zu knacken galt. Also- „Weißt du schon, wo du hin möchtest?" Das war eine gute Frage. „Ja, ich brauche eine neue Feder. Und meine Tinte ist auch fast leer", antwortete Hermine. „Gut, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zu Schreiberlings", meinte Ron und fünf Minuten später waren sie auch schon wieder aus dem Laden raus. „Was jetzt?", fragte Hermine. „Ich hab keine Ahnung", gab Ron zurück. 'Wow, wir sind die Weltmeister im Anschweigen!' „Wollen wir nicht in die _'Drei Besen' _gehen? Es ist doch kälter als ich dachte", schlug Hermine vor. Ron nickte kräftig. Auch ihm war ziemlich kalt. Sie machten sich auf in den Pub, der wieder einmal völlig überfüllt war. Hermine setzte sich an einen der wenigen freien Tische, während Ron ihnen Butterbier besorgte. „Zwei Butterbier, bitte", sagte Ron zu der Wirtin Madam Rosmerta und wandte den Kopf dann zu Hermine.

Vom Tresen aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf sie. Sie sah verträumt aus einem Fenster. Ron lächelte. Sie war so unglaublich hübsch. Madam Rosmerta musste ihn eine ganze Weile beobachtet haben, denn sie sagte, während sie ihm die zwei Flaschen in die Hand gab: „Gib dein bestes. Sie ist es sicherlich wert." Ron lief rot an und grinste verlegen. Sie lachte und verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer. Ron quetschte sich durch die Massen durch, die laut plauderten und ließ sich gegenüber von Hermine auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. Er sah, wie Madam Rosmerta ihn und Hermine beobachtete, was ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel. Nicht, dass es schon schlimm genug war, dass er sich vor Hermine, dem Mädchen in das er seit drei Jahren verknallt war, blamierte. Nein, es musste ihn auch noch jemand dabei beobachten. Er besah sich seine Füße. Hermine lachte.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Du siehst sehr lustig aus. Du hast ganz viel Schnee im Haar." Sie beugte sich rüber zu ihm und versuchte die Schneeflocken aus seinen Haaren zu entfernen. Ron lief noch röter an. „Hermine!" Er duckte sich weg. „Wie gut, dass das jetzt überhaupt nicht peinlich war!" „'Tschuldigung!", sagte sie und grinste. Er konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück. Rons Blick fiel wieder einmal auf den Tresen. Immer noch sah die Wirtin zu ihnen herüber. „Ähm, Hermine?", sagte er und beugte sich näher zu ihr. Sie kam ebenfalls näher. „Können wir… woanders hingehen?", flüsterte er. „Ja, wieso?", wollte sie wissen. „Nun ja", meinte Ron und sah wieder zu Madam Rosmerta. „Wir werden beobachtet!" Hermine drehte sich um, ganz geschickt und unauffällig. „Okay, aber… wo gehen wir hin? Es sollte warm sein", sagte sie. Ron überlegte. Er kannte nichts anderes in Hogsmead, das den 'Drei Besen' ähnlich war, außer dem Eberkopf und Madam Puddifoot, aber der Eberkopf war ihm nicht ganz geheuer und Madam Puddifoot einfach zu kitschig. Wohin also gehen?

Er wusste eine ruhige Stelle, von der er glaubte, dass nicht viele Leute davon wussten, wenn sie überhaupt jemand außer ihm kannte. Ron hatte sie rein zufällig entdeckt. Immer wenn er allein sein wollte, ging er dort hin. Und dort waren viele Bäume, die Schutz vor Wind und Kälte gaben. „Ich wüsste eine Stelle. Es ist zwar draußen, aber es ist nicht so kalt, wie es sich jetzt anhört." Hermine sah ihn einen Moment an, in dem sie überlegte. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu der Wirtin um, die nun lächelte und ab und zu nur kurz aus den Augenwinkeln zu Hermine und Ron herübersah. „Okay, lass uns gehen!" Sie standen auf, schnappten sich ihre Butterbiere und gingen auf die Tür zu. Ron öffnete sie für Hermine. Sie wollte gerade auf die Straße treten, da hörte Ron, wie Madam Rosmerta ihm nachrief: „Tschüss, ihr Turteltäubchen!" Ron erstarrte und verzog das Gesicht. „Was hat sie gesagt?", wollte Hermine wissen, die es offensichtlich nicht verstanden hatte. „Ähh gar nichts! Hör einfach nicht hin!" Ron schob sie nach draußen und warf einen verärgerten Blick zurück zum Tresen.

Sie stapften durch den inzwischen sehr hohen Schnee. „Wo ist nun dieser warme Ort der sich draußen befindet?", fragte Hermine skeptisch, als sie schon zehn Minuten gegangen waren. „Wir sind gleich da. Es ist nicht so leicht dort hin zu finden. Ich bin noch nie von Hogsmead aus dort hin gegangen", antwortete Ron und sah sich um. Dort war der Baum, mit dem Komisch gewachsenen Ast. Sie waren angekommen. „So", sagte Ron und blieb stehen. Hermine sah sich um und dann Ron fragend an ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „Was?", fragte Ron. „Nun ja, das kommt mir ein wenig suspekt vor", meinte Hermine und sah sich erneut um. Ron seufzte. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen. Dann ließ er sich unter dem Baum nieder. Hermine gesellte sich zu ihm. Sie hatten einen wunderschönen Blick auf den See, der durch die Kälte und die leicht scheinende Sonne funkelte und glitzerte. „Wow. Hier ist es wunderschön", sagte Hermine. „Ich dachte es kommt dir suspekt vor?", sagte Ron und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Hermine knuffte ihn scherzhaft in die Seite und lachte. Ron stimmte mit ein und knuffte sie zurück. Sie schubste ihn, so dass er in den Schnee fiel. Er tat das Selbe. Das ganze artete in eine Schneeschlacht aus, bei der Hermine Ron einseifte und Ron Hermine umwarf, so dass sie beide nebeneinander im Schnee lagen. Sie lachten ausgelassen und rangen nach Luft. Dann sahen sie einfach nur in den Himmel. Wieder herrschte eine Stille zwischen ihnen, aber es war keine peinliche oder gespannte Stille, sondern eher eine Stille, die mehr als tausend Worte sagte.

Ron wandte den Kopf und stellte verblüfft fest das Hermine ich anlächelte. Er lächelte verlegen zurück und wandte den Kopf dann wieder gen Himmel. „Weißt du was?", sagte Hermine ganz leise, als wäre es ein Verbrechen, die Stille zu zerreißen. „Was?", fragte Ron gespannt was sie nun sagen würde. „Das war der lustigste und schönste Ausflug nach Hogsmead, den ich je gemacht habe. Danke Ron", sagte sie und lächelte immer noch. „Kein Problem", meinte Ron. 'Na toll, ich bin der „geborene Redner" in Anwesenheit von dem Mädchen in das ich verknallt bin. Sonst kann ich meine Klappe doch auch nicht halten! Warum fällt mir jetzt nur nichts ein? Etwas Witziges. Dann würde sie lachen. Ich liebe es wenn sie lacht.' Hermine hatte sich aufgesetzt. Ron sah hoch in ihr sonnenbeschienenes Gesicht. Hermine und Ron sahen sich einen langen Moment an. Dann sagte er: „Wir sollten besser gehen. Es ist schon nach 13 Uhr. Du kennst doch Filch, der bringt uns sonst um." „Ja", sagte Hermine gedankenverloren. „Ja du hast Recht." Und so machten die beiden sich auf den Weg, nebeneinander hergehend und wieder einmal schweigend. Ron wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte. Wenn Harry dabei war, war es immer ganz einfach mit Hermine zu reden. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass wenn Harry dabei war er und Hermine sich die meiste Zeit stritten. Es zerriss ihm jedes Mal ein Stückchen mehr das Herz.

Inzwischen waren sie am Weg, der zum Schloss hoch führte. Hermine schlug vor noch auf Harry und Cho zu warten. Ron war das nur Recht. Das hieß weitere Momente mit Hermine alleine. Sie stellten sich also an das Schlossportal und warteten. Ron an die Schlossmauer gelehnt und Hermine vor ihm stehend unterhielten sie sich über das dämliche Ministerium und warum sie Harry immer noch nicht glauben wollten. 'Wow, das ist ja gar nicht mal so schwer'. Und gerade als die beiden so richtig in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft waren, stieß jemand Hermine von hinten an, unabsichtlich, doch es gab ihr einen solchen Ruck, dass sie direkt in Rons Arme geschubst wurde. Sie liefen beide purpurn an, aber eine gewisse magnetische Spannung schien zwischen ihnen zu sein. Hermines Gesicht kam immer näher an das Rons. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, machte er das Selbe. „Stören wir gerade?", hörte Ron eine belustigte Stimme. Es waren Harry und Cho. „Nein… ich meine wir… em… also… jemand hat Hermine geschubst und ich hab sie aufgefangen", sagte Ron, was ja eigentlich der Wahrheit entsprach, doch trotzdem verriet ihm eine gewisse Wärme im Gesicht, dass er noch röter war als seine Haare. „Ahja", machte Harry und grinste. „Er sagt die Wahrheit", meinte Hermine, gerade als Dean Thomas auf sie zukam. „Hey sorry Hermine, das eben war keine Absicht." „Schon gut Dean. Ist ja nichts passiert", sagte sie und lächelte leicht verlegen mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron. „Wollen wir nun hoch gehen, oder was? Mir ist ziemlich kalt", fügte sie an Harry gewandt hinzu. Ron wusste, dass sie log. Ihr konnte unmöglich kalt sein, denn sie war genauso rot angelaufen wie er. Und Ron konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass er sich fühlte wie ein Pinguin.

Sie gingen ins Schloss. Harry verabschiedete sich von Cho und ging dann zusammen mit Ron und Hermine zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch. Dort ließ sich Ron in einen der Sessel am Kamin sinken, während Hermine meinte sie wolle kurz hoch in den Schlafsaal und ihren Mantel wegbringen. Harry setzte sich neben Ron. Er sagte eine Weile nichts. „Sie wurde also geschubst, ja?", flüsterte er dann. Ron sah hoch an die Decke. „Ganz zufällig?" Ron sah hier hin und dort hin nur nicht zu Harry. „Und ihr wart nicht ganz ZUFÄLLIG dabei euch zu küssen?" „Nein!", sagte Ron zu hastig. Harry nickte. „Schon klar." „Es ist so!", protestierte Ron. „Was ist so?", wollte Hermine wissen, die sich gerade zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Gar nichts", sagte Ron und starrte ins Feuer. So saß er den ganzen Abend über da, antwortete nur knapp, wenn seine Meinung gefragt wurde und dachte an den Ausflug zurück. Wie er und Hermine dort alleine an seinem Lieblingsort waren und sie meinte, das wäre der schönste Ausflug gewesen, den sie jemals gemacht hätte. Er musste unfreiwillig grinsen. Ein besseres Weihnachtsgeschenk hätte er sich gar nicht wünschen können.


	2. Ein verhängnisvoller Brief

**Kapitel 2 **

**Ein verhängnisvoller Brief?**

Zwei Tage später war das Erste das Ron sah die Geschenke am Ende seines Bettes. „Harry, wach auf!", rief er und sah in dem Bett neben sich rege Bewegungen. „Fröhliche Weihnachten", fügte er hinzu. „Fröicheweihachn", kam von Harry, den Ron unter dessen Bettdecke hindurch nicht richtig verstehen konnte. Er war so glücklich. Er wusste selbst nicht richtig warum, aber es war so. Ron nahm sein Kissen und warf es auf Harry. Keine Reaktion. Ron versuchte es noch einmal: „Es ist Weihnachten du Nuss! Jetzt wach endlich auf!" Er sah sich nach etwas um, dass er noch auf Harry werfen konnte, aber es war nichts da. Also gab Ron es auf und nahm sich seiner Geschenke an. Von seinen Eltern der übliche Pulli in rot und gelb („Damit es zu deinem Abzeichen passt", hatte seine Mutter in einem beiliegenden Brief geschrieben). Ron rollte mit den Augen. Diese Vertauensschüler - Sache ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven. Von Harry bekam er einen Besenkompass, von Fred und George eine Packung Nasenblut Nugat.

Ein letztes kleines, flaches Päckchen lag dort auf seinem Bett. Er nahm es in die Hand und erkannte Hermines Handschrift darauf. Ron wickelte es sorgfältig aus und zum Vorschein kam… „Ein Buch. Wie untypisch!", sagte Ron leise mit ironischem Unterton. Es stand kein Titel darauf. Ron schlug es in der Mitte auf, um dann festzustellen, dass in dem Buch nur leere Seiten waren. Er blätterte auf die erste Seite. Dort hatte Hermine etwas hinein geschrieben: „Ein Buch für deine Gedanken, damit du mir Draußen nicht erfrierst -) !" Er wunderte sich doch schon sehr, dass Hermine ihm so etwas schenkte, aber Ron lächelte. „Damit du mir nicht erfrierst", hatte sie geschrieben. Das musste heißen, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte- wenn auch nur ein wenig. Ron stand auf, zog sich seinen Pulli an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht ohne Harry vorher noch die Decke weg zu ziehen. „Du bist echt ein toller Freund!", schrie Harry Ron nach, der jedoch nur darüber lachte. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel vorm Kamin und machte es sich gemütlich.

Er saß noch nicht ganz eine Minute, da hörte er eine Männerstimme sagen: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ron!" Er schreckte hoch. „Hier unten, im Feuer!" Ron sah zum Kamin und stellte beruhigt und zugleich doch besorgt fest, dass es Sirius war. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich meine- Fröhliche Weihnachten. Ich meine- was wenn sie dich erwischen?", sagte Ron vollkommen verwirrt. Sirius lachte. „Remus hat einen Zauber gefunden, der für eine halbe Stunde das Flohnetzwerküberwachungssystem lahm legt. Gut was?", fügte er hinzu, als Ron ein beeindrucktes Gesicht machte. „Na dann- Harry ist oben. Er wird in ein paar Minuten runter kommen, denk ich. Er war zwar noch nicht so gut drauf, aber ich hab ihm etwas auf die Beine geholfen", grinste Ron. „Ich kann ihn aber auch holen", meinte er und erhob sich um in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. „Nein, nein, lass gut sein. Wenn er doch eh gleich kommt", meinte Sirius, vorauf hin Ron sich wieder in den Sessel fallen ließ. „Fröhliche Weih- Sirius!", keuchte Hermine, die gerade herein gekommen war. „Schon gut, die olle Umbridge kann ihm nichts! Ich erklär's dir später. Fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte Ron, während sein Herz ein klein wenig schneller zu schlagen begann.

„Ja wünsch ich dir auch. Nun Sirius, wie geht es dir und Kreacher? Wird Professor Lupin mit dir feiern?", fragte Hermine an Sirius gewandt. „Mir geht es gut. Von Kreacher weiß ich es nicht. Ich bin froh, wenn ich ihm aus dem Weg gehen kann. Und ja, Remus und ich werden höchst wahrscheinlich gemeinsam feiern", beantwortete Sirius. Gerade wollte Hermine eine weitere Frage stellen, da hörten sie ein leises „Tock tock" am Fenster. Hermine und Ron drehten sich um, während Sirius versuchte seinen Hals zu recken. Eine Eule war vor dem Fenster mit einem kleinen Brief im Schnabel. Hermine ging hin und öffnete es, so dass die Eule herein fliegen konnte. Doch das Tier ließ nur schnell den Brief vor Hermines Füße fallen und flog dann davon. „Hmm… der ist an mich adressiert", sagte Hermine verwundert. „Na dann solltest du ihn aufmachen", sagte Ron und grinste. Sie öffnete den Umschlag und ihre Augen flogen hastig über die Zeilen. Mit jeder Sekunde lächelte sie mehr und mehr. „Was gibt's? warum strahlst du denn so?", wollte Ron wissen. „Rate mal!", sagte Hermine immer noch breit lächelnd. „Jemand außer dir macht bei BELFER mit?" „Ha ha sehr witzig Ron! Nein, Viktor kommt uns besuchen!" „Was?", sagte Ron ungläubig. „Ja! Ist das nicht toll?", grinste Hermine. „Ja… ganz – toll Hermine", sagte Ron und versuchte zu lächeln und überzeugend zu klingen, was ihm allerdings einiges an Mühe kostete. „Er kommt schon morgen! Oh ich freu mich ja so! Das muss ich sofort Ginny erzählen!" Und mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Rons gute Laune war mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Viktor Krum würde hier auftauchen. Er würde hier auftauchen und sie ihm wieder einmal wegnehmen. Warum konnte er nicht bei seiner blöden Quidditchmannschaft bleiben, wo er hin gehörte? (A/N: Wenn Ron schlecht über Quidditch redet, muss es ja was heißen g) „Du magst sie, nicht wahr?", sagte Sirius und lächelte Ron leicht an. „Was? Ja klar- wir sind Freunde." „Ich meinte du magst sie anders." Ron sah Sirius an. Weitere peinliche Momente blieben ihm allerdings erspart, denn Harry kam gerade herunter. „Na du Deckenklauer?", sagte er und tat als ob er immer noch beleidigt sei, lächelte aber. Dann entdeckte er seinen Paten. „Sirius!", sagte Harry freudig. „Was machst du denn hier?" „Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten. Habt ihr alle denn überhaupt keine Manieren mehr?" Sirius lachte. „Warum war Hermine denn eben so aus dem Häuschen? Die hat man ja bis oben gehört", meinte Harry. „Na weil Vicky morgen kommt", sagte Ron und wollte griesgrämig tun, doch es klang eher ein wenig traurig. „Oh", machte Harry und ging nicht weiter darauf ein sondern unterhielt sich mit Sirius.

Ron bekam davon nichts mehr mit. Er verfiel ins grübeln. Was fand Hermine nur so toll an diesem grantigen Mistkerl? Er sah nicht gut aus und hatte auch keinen Grips, wenn es nach Ron ging. ‚Aber es geht nicht nach dir', sagte eine kleine, hinterhältige Stimme in Rons Kopf. ‚Es geht nach Hermine und sie findet ihn toll, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Das spielt keine Rolle'. Aber wenn ich ihr beweisen könnte, dass ich genauso gut sein kann wie er, oder noch besser… ‚Das würde wahrscheinlich auch nichts ändern', sagte die Stimme. „Na großartig, ich führe Selbstgespräche", nuschelte Ron. „Was?", fragte Harry. „Ach gar nichts. Vergiss es!" „Jungs, ich muss gehen. Remus gibt mir von hinten Zeichen, dass die Zeit gleich um ist. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald. Ach und Ron-", sagte Sirius und drehte den Kopf in Richtung des Rotschopfes. „Vergiss nicht, andere Leute können gut sein. Du musst jedoch nicht versuchen sie zu übertrumpfen um jemandem zu gefallen, ja?" Ron sah verwirrt drein. Doch Sirius war schon verschwunden und er konnte ihn nicht mehr Fragen was dieser merkwürdige Ratschlag zu bedeuten hatte. „Äh… muss ich das verstehen?", fragte Harry, der genauso verwirrt war wie Ron selbst. „Wenn ich es nicht verstehe, musst du es auch nicht", sagte er. „Komm lass uns runter gehen und frühstücken. Mir hängt der Magen in den Kniekehlen." „Und was ist mit Hermine und Ginny?", fragte Harry. „Wenn die sich wieder eingekriegt haben, kommen die schon nach", sagte Ron und machte sich gemeinsam mit Harry auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Bis sie in der Eingangshalle waren, sagten sie kein Wort. Ron war immer noch am überlegen. Was hatte dieser Satz zu bedeuten? Aber musste Ron sich das wirklich fragen? Eigentlich wusste er die Antwort, aber so wie Sirius ihm vorschlug vorzugehen, würde Ron nie an sein Ziel kommen. Er und Harry betraten gerade die Große Halle, als neben ihnen Ginny und Hermine auftauchten, vollkommen außer Atem. Wahrscheinlich waren sie gerannt. „Hattet ihr etwa vor ohne uns zu frühstücken?", fragte Ginny. „Es war Rons Idee", sagte Harry prompt. „Danke Mann, du bist 'nen echter Kumpel!", sagte Ron ironisch. Hermine und Ginny lachten. Sie gingen alle weiter hinein. Es waren nicht wie üblich die vier Haustische, sondern ein einzelner langer Tisch, an dem Lehrer wie auch Schüler saßen. „Weil so wenige Leute da sind, vermute ich", sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben Ginny.

Während des Frühstücks unterhielten sich Ginny und Hermione weiter darüber, wie der morgige Tag ablaufen würde. „Vicktor meinte, er würde um zehn Uhr hier ankommen, wenn alles nach Plan liefe. Er wollte in einen Ort nicht weit von hier Apparieren und von dort aus mit dem Besen herkommen.", strahlte Hermine und bestrich sich ihr Brötchen mit Butter. „Hoffentlich kann er das noch, wenn er so lange Quidditchausfall hat", höhnte Ron. Ihm war so danach zumute auf jemandem rumzuhacken, da kam Krum ihm gerade recht (vor allem, weil er sich über ihn aufregte). „Haha, sehr witzig Ron. Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil er in einer Nationalmannschaft mitspielt", fauchte Ginny zurück. „Oder bist du etwa-", setzte Ginny an, und grinste dabei zuckersüß, wie Umbridge es gerne tat, doch Ron fuhr ihr über den Mund. „Halt die Klappe, Ginny! Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von gar nichts!", sagte Ron wütend und spürte wieder einmal deutlich, wie seine Ohren rot anliefen. Nach dem Frühstück war alles ziemlich ruhig. Das Festessen am Abend war herrlich und alle hatten viel Spaß. Alle, außer Ron. Jedes Mal, wenn er aufsah und zufällig in Hermines Gesicht blickte, sah er Bilder vor seinen Augen, wie sie mit Krum zusammen war, mit ihm Hand in Hand durch Schloss Hogwarts gingen, oder wie sie sich küssten. Ron ging frühzeitig vom Essen, ohne Nachtisch. „Bist du krank?", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund. Ron hatte gerade wieder in Hermines Gesicht gesehen und diesmal sah er, wie sie und Krum sich innig umarmten. „Nein, mir ist nur schlecht!", antwortete Ron und rauschte aus der Großen Halle.

Er ging sofort zu Bett, lag aber noch lange wach. Als Harry herein kam und Rons Namen flüsterte um zu testen ob er noch wach war, schnarchte Ron laut und falsch. „Okay, ich weiß dass du noch wach bist. An deinem falschen Schnarchen musst du noch arbeiten", sagte Harry und ging zu Rons Bett. Ron setzte sich auf. „Was gibt's?", fragte er genervt. „Was war'n das gerade unten am Tisch?" „Ich hab doch gesagt, mir war schlecht." „Und das soll ich dir abkaufen?" „Ja solltest du!" „Und es hatte sicher nichts damit zu tun, dass Hermine so aus dem Häuschen ist, weil Krum morgen kommt?" „Nein!" „Ron, du musst nicht so tun, als ob dir das egal wäre", sagte Harry mitfühlend. „Es ist mir aber egal, bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden?", sagte Ron genervt. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich kann dich ja nicht zwingen." Harry ging zu seinem Bett herüber, zog sich seinen Pyjama an und legte sich in sein Bett. „Nacht, Ron!" „Nacht, Harry." (A/N: Gute Nacht John Boy lol) ‚Morgen ist ER hier. Und dann ist alles anders. So wie es letztes Jahr war. Außerdem hat sie es nicht getragen.' Ron hatte keine anderen Gedanken mehr. Er lag noch ziemlich lange wach, bis ihm dann nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, die Augen zuklappten.


	3. UnERwünschter Besuch

**Kapitel 3**

**(Un)Erwünschter Besuch**

Der nächste Morgen brach ziemlich schnell an. Ron war häufiger aufgewacht in dieser Nacht (A/N: hoa hoa das reimt sich und was sich reimt ist gut… hurra hurra, der Pumuckel… okay... das reicht. g … weiter geht's). Er sah auf den Wecker. Sieben Uhr. Ron zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über und ging leise aus dem Schlafsaal um Harry nicht aufzuwecken. Er stieg die Treppen hinunter, in dem Glauben, niemandem im Gemeinschaftsraum vorzufinden. Ein Irrtum, wie er schnell feststellte. Vor dem Kamin saß niemand anderes als Hermine. Sie war schon angezogen und ihre Haare waren irgendwie glatter. Krummbein saß auf ihrem Schoß und ließ sich von ihr die Ohren kraulen. Ron wollte gerade wieder umdrehen und in den Schlafsaal zurückgehen, da bemerkte Hermine ihn. „Ron?" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine. „Guten Morgen!", sagte sie und sah auf ihre Füße. „Morgen", sagte Ron knapp und stand immer noch regungslos da. „Setz dich doch", meinte Hermine und wies mit der Hand auf den Sessel neben ihr. Ron tat wie ihm geheißen, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum.

Als er saß herrschte mal wieder Stille zwischen ihnen. „Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir?", wollte Hermine nach einer Weile wissen. „Nichts", log Ron, doch Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem Das-glaubst-du-doch-wohl-selber-nicht-Blick. „Wirklich!", fügte Ron nachdrücklich hinzu. Hermine sah wieder zu Boden. „Wieso magst du ihn nicht?", fragte sie, worauf hin Ron ziemlich verdutzt drein sah. „Wen?" „Na Viktor", meinte Hermine. ‚Weil er eine schleimige, miese, grantige Ratte ist, die dich mir ständig vor der Nase wegschnappt, deswegen!'. „Ich hab nichts gegen ihn", sagte Ron. Er dachte, dass es vielleicht nicht so klug gewesen wäre, Hermine zu sagen, was er gedacht hatte. Da war er wieder, dieser Blick von vor einer Minute. „Na ja, er ist mir zu mürrisch." Ron hasste es Hermine anzulügen, aber ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen traute er sich nicht. Das würde bedeuten, dass Hermine erfahren würde, dass Ron sie mochte. Sehr mochte.

„Ach, er ist eigentlich gar nicht so, aber ich glaube, er hat Angst", sagte Hermine. „Angst?", fragte Ron, „Wieso denn Angst?" „Na, dass ich euch mehr mögen würde als ihn, oder, dass ihr mich genauso mögt wie er, was natürlich vollkommener Unsinn ist. Keiner von euch ist in mich verknallt!" ‚Wenn du wüsstest', dachte Ron, ließ sich aber weiterhin nichts anmerken. „Und? Du magst ihn doch sowieso viel mehr als mich", sagte Ron. Als er begriff was er gesagt hatte und Hermine ihn schon leicht verwirrt ansah fügte er schnell, „… und Harry", hinzu. Hermine sah wieder zu Boden. „Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht. Du weißt doch genau wie viel du mir… ihr mir bedeutet. Ihr seid meine besten Freunde", sagte Hermine. ‚Hat sie wirklich gerade „wie viel DU mir bedeutest" gesagt?'. „Und das wird auch immer so bleiben", fuhr sie fort. „Was auch passiert! Ihr seid doch die einzigen Freunde, die ich jemals hatte." Sie wirkte traurig. „Ach Quatsch mit Kürbispastete! Du hattest doch sicherlich auf der Muggelschule viele Freunde!", versuchte Ron sie zu beschwichtigen (A/N: Bei dem Wort muss ich irgendwie an unseren Chemieunterricht denken schmeil na ja…) Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und Ron sah wie ihr eine Träne über die Wange ran. „Hermine", sagte Ron überrascht. Er wusste nicht was geschah.

Wieder einmal ohne zu wissen was er tat stand er auf und kniete sich vor Hermine. Sie sah in sein Gesicht und er lächelte sie an. „Jetzt hast du ja uns", meinte er. „Scheiß auf die Muggel! Also nicht auf deine Eltern oder so. Ich meinte jetzt eher die Blödmänner auf deiner Schule, die nichts mit dir zu tun haben wollten", sagte Ron hektisch, als er bemerkte, was er schon wieder dummes gesagt hatte. Hermine lachte auf. „Schon klar Ron. Ich weiß schon was du meinst." „Die haben echt was versäumt", sagte Ron und lächelte Hermine immer noch an. Sie sahen sich eine lange Zeit in die Augen. Ron wurde ziemlich warm und er besah sich verlegen den Teppich. „Danke Ron", sagte Hermine leise. ‚Wow der Teppich ist aber ziemlich schön. Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen'. „Das war wirklich echt nett von dir." ‚Und so ein aufwändiges Muster, Mensch, der Kerl, der das gemacht hat, muss sich ja echt Mühe geben haben'. Ron starrte so verbissen auf den Teppich, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich Hermine vom Sessel sinken ließ und somit jetzt direkt vor ihm saß. „Ron?" Er sah auf und in ihre haselnussbraunen, funkelnden Augen. Wieder einmal kamen sich ihre Gesichter einander näher. Langsam und Nerven raubend, wie Ron empfand. ‚In Filmen geht so was immer schneller. Wieso kann das hier nicht ein Film sein?'. Sie schloss die Augen. Er tat das Selbe. Und dann, hörte er ihre Stimme: „VIKTOR!"

Ron durchfuhr dieser Name wie ein Messer. ‚Da… er tut es schon wieder… er schnappt sie mir – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – vor der Nase weg!'. Ron öffnete die Augen wieder und seufzte leise. Dann stand er auf und wartete noch, dass er Hermine sagen konnte, dass er zum Frühstück gehen würde. Es machte Ron rasend vor Eifersucht, wie Krum sie umarmte. Als ob sie seine Freundin wäre. ‚Vielleicht ist sie ja seinen Freundin', sagte die kleine leise, hinterhältige Stimme wieder in Rons Kopf. „Ach halt's Maul!", sagte er so laut, dass man ihn gut verstehen konnte. „Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine verdutzt. „Gar nichts!", sagte Ron und grinste verlegen. Mal wieder kein guter Tag für ihn. „Hallo!", sagte Krum freundlich. Ron zwang sich genauso freundlich „Hallo" zu sagen. Er lächelte künstlich und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Hermine formte mit ihren Lippen das Wort „Danke" und Ron grinste und starrte dann auf seine Füße hinab. Dann ging er auf die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal zu. „Warte!", rief Hermine. „Willst du nicht mit uns Frühstücken gehen?" Ron, ein wenig überrascht von diesem Vorschlag, nickte, war sich aber nicht sicher, das Richtige damit zu tun. „Gut", sagte Hermine und lächelte. Rons Magen war wieder einmal voller kleiner Schmetterlinge. „Wir warten dann hier auf dich."

Ron stieg die Treppen hoch und öffnete die Tür. Harry zog sich gerade an. „Morgen!", sagte er. „Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?" Ron war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass er eine große Dummheit begangen hatte, als er einwilligte mit Krum und Hermine zu frühstücken. Er würde garantiert nicht die ganze Zeit so tun können, als ob er nichts gegen ihn hätte. Ron setzte sich auf sein Bett und ließ sein Gesicht dann in das Kissen fallen, während er einen lauten Seufzer ausstieß. „Ich bin so ein Idiot!", sagte er in sein Kissen. „Auch schon gemerkt?", sagte Harry scherzhaft. Ron bedachte ihn mit einem genervten blick. „Darauf hab ich heute Morgen keine Lust!", sagte er. „Tut mir Leid! War nicht so gemeint", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Ron. „Krum ist gerade gekommen. In genau dem falschen Augenblick", berichtete Ron. „Also ist was zwischen dir und Hermine?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Schön wär's!", sagte Ron grimmig. „Sie meinte, dass Krum wahrscheinlich denkt, dass einer von uns in Hermine verknallt ist." „Er sollte Trelawneys Job übernehmen", sagte Harry und lächelte. „Das Beste daran kommt ja noch! Hermine glaubt nicht daran, dass einer von uns das wirklich ist! Sie denkt, das wäre absolut absurd!", meinte Ron traurig. „Oder sie sollte Trelawneys Job übernehmen, die macht ja sowieso nur falsche Aussagen", überlegte Harry laut. „Harry!", sagte Ron ärgerlich. „Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry noch einmal. „Ich wollte dich nur aufheitern." „Ach, vergiss es. Aber du darfst mich nicht alleine mit den beiden zum Frühstück gehen lassen, sonst krieg ich 'ne Meise!" „Wie ich bereits sagte als du rein kamst-", fing Harry an und lachte. Ron nahm sein Kissen und warf es auf Harry, dann stimmte er mit ein.

Die beiden Jungen kamen herunter und sahen, wie Hermine und Krum sich küssten. Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Ron, der kurz geschockt auf dieses Bild sah und dann rasch den Blick abwandte. Harry bedeutete Ron sie sollten die Treppe wieder ein Stück hinaufgehen. „Und dann machen wir uns laut bemerkbar, so dass für niemanden eine peinliche Situation entsteht", flüsterte Harry. „Du meinst, dass für _die_ keine peinliche Situation entsteht", meinte Ron. Harry überhörte offenbar Rons Kommentar und ging sehr geräuschvoll die Treppe zum zweiten Mal herunter. „Hallo!", hörte Ron Harry sagen, seufzte noch einmal und stieg ebenfalls die Treppe herunter.

Der Tag verlief grässlich für Ron. Egal wo er war, Hermine und Krum tauchten immer wieder auf. Ob er in die Bibliothek flüchtete oder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf die Ländereien und an den See. Es gab nur einen Ort, an den Ron sich zurückziehen konnte und das war sein Lieblingsplatz (A/N: Lieblings… ich hasse dieses Wort! Ne Jacquie? lol). Hier war er ungestört. Er hatte das Buch mit, das Hermine ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und schrieb dort hinein. Es war wie eine Art Tagebuch, nur, dass er nicht genau beschrieb, was an den Tagen geschah, sondern eher, was geschah, wenn Hermine in seiner Nähe war. Es waren so eine Art Gedichte, die er hinein schrieb. Ron saß den ganzen Tag dort, ohne zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Erst beim Abendessen ließ er sich Blicken. „Ron", sagte Hermine. „Wo warst du denn? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht." „Ich war… spazieren", antwortete Ron lustlos. „Den ganze Tag?", fragte Ginny. „Ja, was dagegen?", fauchte Ron. Er war in keiner besonders guten Stimmung. Krum saß wieder neben Hermine. Der Kerl ging ihm gewaltig auf den Zeiger, vor allem, weil er die Augen partout nicht von ihr ablassen konnte. Fred und George kamen gerade an den Tisch und unterhielten sich über ihre neuen Erfindungen. Ron hört während des Essens dabei zu und würdigt Hermine keines Blickes. Danach ging er alleine hoch in den Schlafsaal, wo er noch einmal in sein Buch schrieb und dich dann sofort schlafen legte, wütend auf Hermine. Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun? Natürlich wusste er, dass seine Anschuldigungen nicht gerechtfertigt waren, weil sie nicht wusste, wie er fühlte. Es war ihm aber egal. Er schlief ein und hatte einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum. Ihm träumte, dass er, Harry, Ginny auf dem Schlossgelände standen, vor ihnen Krum und Hermine. Krum hielt einen Besen in der Hand. „Auf Wiedersehen Hermine!", sagte Harry. „Werdet glücklich, jetzt wo ihr verheiratet seid!", meinte Ginny. „Was verheiratet?", rief Ron entsetzt. „Finde dich damit ab, Ron. Ich könnte nie jemanden wie dich lieben!", sagte Hermine und sie und Krum setzten sich auf den Besen und flogen davon.

Ron erwachte schweißgebadet und saß aufrecht im Bett. Er atmete schnell und während er versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, das wurde ihm etwas klar. Hermine hatte etwas Besseres als ihn, Ron, verdient. Wenn sie glücklich mit Krum war, dann war das gut für sie. ‚Darum geht es doch, wenn man jemanden liebt. Man will, dass er glücklich ist', dachte Ron und ließ sich wieder traurig in sein Kissen sinken. ‚Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich sie aufgeben muss, dann muss ich damit leben.' Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Ron ein und es war dieser Gedanke, mit dem er am nächsten Morgen erwachte.


	4. Tränen im Schnee

**Kapitel 4**

**Tränen im Schnee**

Ron kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem Hermine und Krum saßen. „Hi!", sagte er und war ziemlich höflich dabei. „Hi!", gab Hermine zurück und Krum nickte stumm. „Na alles klar?", sagte Ron und setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Em… ja." Hermine schien überrascht. „Und bei dir?" „Kann mich nicht beklagen", antwortete Ron. „Ich werd dann mal zum Frühstück gehen. Man sieht sich!" Ron stand auf und trat durch das Porträtloch. Vor dem Gemälde ließ er sich an eine Wand fallen und rutsche daran hinunter. Er raufte sich das Haar. Es war so verdammt schwer gut gelaunt zu tun, wenn einem hundeelend zumute war. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Kleiner?", fragte die fette Dame. „Nein, aber danke der Nachfrage", sagte Ron und trottete schweren Herzens in die große Halle. Er beeilte sich mit dem Frühstück, denn er wollte nicht Hermine und Krum begegnen. Nach dem Frühstück verließ er wieder das Schloss um zu seiner Lieblingsstelle zu gehen, ungestört nachzudenken und Trübsal blasen zu können.

Ron wusste nicht, wie lange er dort saß, ganz alleine im Schnee. Er sah nur auf den See, der etwas Beruhigendes hatte. Manchmal kamen ihm Bilder von dem Ausflug mit Hermine in den Sinn, die er schleunigst wieder verdrängte. Manchmal hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Er wollte es nicht, er hatte an gar nichts gedacht, doch sie waren einfach da. Dann wischte Ron sie sich energisch weg und stierte weiter auf den See. Und als es allmählich dunkel wurde, ging er ins Schloss zurück und aß mit den anderen zu Abend. Dann verzog er sich ohne weitere Worte in den Schlafsaal, wo er wieder seine Gedanken in das kleine Buch schrieb. ‚Das ist das einzige, was ich von ihr habe', dachte Ron dann, als er es in eine Schublade in seinem Nachtschrank legte. So ging es jeden Tag. Ron frühstückte, ging an den See, dachte nach, ging zum Abendessen und dann hoch in den Schlafsaal. „Ist wirklich alles mit dir in Ordnung?", fragte Harry in am dritten Tag. „Ja klar. Mir geht's blendend!", sagte Ron und legte sich schlafen.

Es war schon spät eines Abends, die Sterne waren schon zum Vorschein gekommen und der Mond leuchtete hell. Ron hatte ganz vergessen hoch ins Schloss zu gehen. Er hatte auch nicht wirkliche Lust dazu. Die Spiegelung des Mondes im Wasser betrachtend, hörte Ron plötzliche eine Stimme. „Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass du hier bist." Ron sah auf. „Hermine! Wie kommst du denn hier her?", fragte Ron. Sie machte einen ziemlich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ron, bitte sei mir nicht böse.", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich war vorhin auf der Suche nach dir…"

FLASH BACK

„Hast du Ron gesehen?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin Ginny.

„Nein, er verkrümelt sich ja nach dem Essen immer sofort.", meinte diese.

„Man, ich mach mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn.", sagte Hermine.

„Wir sollten nach ihm suchen."

„Gute Idee. Ich geh in die Bibliothek, vielleicht versteckt er sich ja dort.", sagte Ginny und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg.

Hermine ging hoch in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Sie klopfte an. Keiner antwortete. Sie betrat den Raum. Niemand dort. Hermine wollte gerade schon wieder gehen, als ihr das kleine Buch auffiel, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Sie schloss leise die Tür und ging auf Rons Bett zu, setzte sich darauf und nahm das Buch in die Hand. ‚Mach ich es, oder mach ich es nicht?', überlegte sie. Es waren immerhin Rons private Gedanken. Es wäre nicht fair, wenn sie darin lesen würde. Aber wenn Ron wirklich etwas betrübte könnte es wichtig sein, dass Hermine und die anderen es erfuhren. Wenn er sich was antun wollte müssten sie das verhindern. Also schlug sie das Buch auf und sah zuerst einmal ihre eigene Handschrift.

„Ein Buch für deine Gedanken, damit du mir Draußen nicht erfrierst -)!"

Hermine lächelte und blätterte um. Sie las sich die Seite genau durch.

„Hermine hat heute einen Brief von Krum bekommen und sich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut, dass er sie besuchen kommt. Ich versteh einfach nicht was sie an ihm findet."

Etwas weiter darunter stand eine Art Gedicht, wie Hermine beim lesen feststellte. Dort stand:

„_Wenn sie vorbeigeht dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk  
vor einem Himmel ist es sie die ich bemerk'  
ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert _

und ich bin wenig königlich  
sie sieht mich einfach nicht

Wenn sie tanzt dann tanzt alles ihre Hüften und Arme  
alles erhellt sich im Licht dieser Dame  
sie hat die Anmut und die Reinheit die die anderen nicht haben

sie hat all das was ich nicht hab'  
sie sieht mich einfach nicht

Je mehr ich mich ihr näher desto ungeschickter bin ich  
mein Körper, meine Stimme, mein Gesicht  
es gibt Grenzen die man trotz Millionen von Soldaten wegwischt  
aber unsere überwindet man nicht

Er hat Stil, ist delikat, bedient sich Gesten so zart  
das leichte Leben dieser Welt ist seine Art  
er ist so sehr auch das, was er nicht zu sein vermag

Doch sie weiß einfach nicht  
von diesen Dingen wenn er spricht

sie sieht mich einfach nicht

Man kann so vieles ändern wenn man zu kämpfen bereit  
ist - aber nicht diese Ungerechtigkeit

Wenn sie vorbeigeht dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk  
vor einem Himmel ist es sie die ich bemerk'  
ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert

Ein anderer als ich  
ich bin wenig königlich  
sie sieht mich einfach nicht"

(A/N: Jaha- Ron hat das Lied geschrieben, Xavier hat's nur gecovert fg) Hermines Augen wurden feucht. Dass Ron etwas so wunderschönes schreiben konnte, hatte sie nicht gewusst, aber gleichzeitig wurde ihr auch bewusst über wen er geschrieben hatte: Über sie.

Ron war offensichtlich in sie verliebt.

Hermine blätterte die Seite um.

„_Jetzt ist er da. Ich hasse ihn, wenn es das gibt, so wie ich sie so sehr lieb._

_Sie mag ihn nur, weil er 'nen Besen hat du nicht wie ich ein Talent im Zauberschach._

_Doch eines Tages werd ich mich rächen,_

_Ich werd die Herzen aller Mädchen brechen, _

_dann bin ich ein Star der in der Zeitung steht und dann tut es ihr Leid, _

_doch dann ist es zu spät."_

So ging es einige Seiten lang. Und dann:

„Heute Nacht hatte ich einen merkwürdigen Traum. Er hat mir einiges klar gemacht."

Darunter war ein Wasserfleck auf dem Papier. Ron hatte geweint.

Sie blätterte wieder um.

„_Zwar lieg ich nachts  
stundenlang wach und denk an sie  
Doch in Wirklichkeit lieb ich sie nicht  
Zwar gibt es kein schöneres  
Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt für mich  
Doch in Wirklichkeit lieb ich sie nicht _

Eigentlich ist sie mir egal  
Eigentlich ist sie nicht mein Typ  
Und auf jeden Fall bin ich gar nicht in sie verliebt

Sie ist nur Luft für mich  
Ganz unwichtig, total banal ich  
nehm' sie gar nicht wahr  
Sie ist mir einfach  
Phänomenal egal

Ich muss es mir gestehen  
Auch wenn mein Herz daran zerbricht  
In Wirklichkeit lieb ich sie nicht  
Sie hast so schöne Augen  
und ein noch schöneres Gesicht  
In Wirklichkeit lieb ich sie nicht

Eigentlich ist sie mir egal  
Eigentlich ist sie nicht mein Typ"

(A/N: Jaha, das hat er auch geschrieben lol) Hermine ran eine einsame Träne die Wange hinunter. Eine stumme Träne. Sie war entsetzt.

Sie war schockiert. Was hatte sie Ron nur angetan?

FLASH BACK END

„Du- du hast es gelesen?" (A/N: Nein sie hat's gegessen!) Ron saß fassungslos da. Er war entsetzt. Er war schockiert. Was hatte sie ihm nur angetan? Er stand auf. Hermine, die sich während sie erzählte zu ihm gesetzt hatte tat es ihm gleich. Ron hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Er war so wütend auf sie. „Wie konntest du das tun?", sagte er und wurde mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, lauter. (A/N: Aufschlagen – reinschauen – lesen g Ich mach glaub ich die Stimmung kaputt… Ich halt meinen Sabbel!) „Wieso hast du das getan?" „Ron, wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du verschwindest doch den ganzen Tag über und Harry sagst du nur, dass alles in Ordnung ist, was wir dir aber einfach nicht abnehmen können. Ich hätte das sonst nicht gemacht, ehrlich", sagte Hermine und Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen und in den Schnee. „Ach jetzt auf einmal bin ich wichtig?", brüllte Ron und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Ron, du bist immer wichtig. Du bist mein bester Freund!", sagte Hermine leise und noch mehr Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Ach ja? Und was ist Vicky dann?", brüllte er und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er die Antwort ja schon kannte. Er atmete tief ein und wandte sein Gesicht dem Boden zu.

„Ron?" Er beachtete sie nicht. Vielleicht würde sie dann ja verschwinden. Sie kam auf ihn zu. „Ron?", sagte sie noch einmal. „Was?", fragte er scharf. „Ron, du weißt schon, dass du mir wichtig bist, oder?" „Wenn es so wäre, dann würdest du es tragen!", sagte Ron immer noch aufgebracht und sehr laut. „Was tragen?", fragte Hermine unter Tränen und schien verwirrt. „Ach vergiss es.", sagte er und wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, doch sie hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. Verdammt wütend sah er in Hermines Tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. Und da überkam es ihn wieder, dass Gefühl, dass er in letzter Zeit versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Und er küsste sie. Nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Es fühlte sich so schön an. Er hatte es sich genauso vorgestellt. Und dann plötzlich stieß sie ihn von sich, das warme Gefühl in Ron verschwand. Sie keuchte und legte ihre Fingerspitzen auf ihre Lippen, als ob sie nicht glauben könnte, was so eben geschehen war. Dann fing sie an zu laufen. Hoch zum Schloss. Ron konnte seine Gefühle nicht länger in sich behalten, er wäre sonst explodiert (A/N: Anspielung auf meinen Lieblingssatz aus Band 5 bemerkt? hehe). Er schrie. Schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während auf seine Knie fiel. Und dann weinte er. Seine Tränen benetzten den mit Schnee bedeckten Boden, genau an der Stelle, wo vorher Hermine gestanden hatte.


	5. Das Ende

**Kapitel 5**

**Das Ende**

Ron kam um zehn Uhr völlig aufgelöst vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an. Er hob den Kopf um ihr das Passwort zu sagen, da sah er, dass jemand vor ihm stand. Es war keine geringere als Hermine. Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick lang in die Augen, dann senkten beide den Blick. „Wunderkerzen", sagte Ron und das Portrait schwang auf. Er bewegte sich allerdings nicht. Auch Hermine machte keinen einzigen Schritt. "Würdet ihr jetzt endlich mal reingehen? Es zieht!", rief die fette Dame und Hermine stürmte hinein, wieder einmal mit Tränen in den Augen. Ron folgte ihr. Auch er war den Tränen nahe. Ohne auf die mit offenen Mündern dastehenden zu achten, die Ginny und Harry waren, rannte er hoch in den Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen warf er sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Ron atmete tief ein und aus, raufte sich das Haar und verschränkte dann die Arme hinterm Kopf. Eine Weile starrte er auf den Baldachin seines Himmelbetts, bis er Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen hörte. Er dreht sich auf die Seite, von der Tür weg. Egal wer es war, er wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Er hatte keine Lust dazu, das brachte einem nur Ärger, wie er festgestellt hatte. Es klopfte. Ron gab keine Antwort. Vielleicht würde derjenige dann wieder gehen. Doch so war es nicht. Ron hörte die Tür knarren und Schritte auf sein Bett zukommen. Eine Hand wurde auf seine Schulter gelegt. „Ron!" Es war seine Schwester. „Was willst du hier?", sagte Ron ruhig. „Na was wohl? Ich will dich fragen, was passiert ist!", sagte Ginny und setzte sich neben Ron. „Ist doch egal was passiert ist!", meinte Ron und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu Ginny saß. Diese jedoch gab nicht so schnell auf. Sie blieb ruhig sitzen und sagte: „Ist es wirklich egal Ron? Ihr seid beide vollkommen aufgelöst und es ist trotzdem egal?" „Ginny! Ich sagte doch, es ist egal. Es interessiert sie nicht das Geringste, also ist die Sache erledigt!" Ron war aufgesprungen und ging zum Fenster. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Ginny stellte sich zu ihm. „Da unten kann man eure Spuren sehen", sagte sie. „Ja, und?" „Nichts und. War nur eine Feststellung." „Komm schon Gin, was willst du?" „Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt! Ich will wissen, was passiert ist!", antwortete Ginny ihm. Ron schwieg. Was bezweckte sie damit? „Ich werde nicht gehen, wenn ich es nicht weiß!", sagte Ginny entschlossen und setzte sich wieder auf Rons Bett. Er sah sie genervt an. „Komm schon Ron. Du weißt es wird nicht besser, wenn du es in dich hineinfrisst." 'Sie hört sich an wie so ein Muggel Psychiater', dachte Ron. Er seufzte, ging dann zu ihr und setzte sich. „Also?", sagte seine Schwester. Ron seufzte erneut und fing an ihr alles zu erzählen.

Währenddessen im Mädchenschlafsaal:

Hermine lag mit dem Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und weinte fürchterlich. Er würde sie jetzt ewig dafür hassen. Ihre Freundschaft war zerstört. Das hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht beabsichtigt. Es klopfte. „Ich hab keine Lust mit dir zu reden, Ginny!", rief sie. „Na dann ist ja gut. Ich bin nämlich Harry und nicht Ginny. Und wenn du nur mit ihr nicht reden willst, dann kannst du es ja wenigstens mit mir versuchen.", sagte Harry und grinste Hermine freundlich an. „Ich hätte wohl einfach sagen sollen, dass ich keine Lust zum Reden habe, was?", schniefte sie. „Ja, hättest du", antwortete Harry und setzte sich zu Hermine. Sie setzte sich auf. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Harry wissen. Hermine sagte eine Weile lang gar nichts und starrte den Boden gedankenverloren an. „Hermine?", fragte Harry zaghaft. „Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was mit ihm nicht stimmt. Das war alles. Er ist mit doch nicht egal!", meinte sie und wieder kullerte eine Träne ihre Wange hinab. Harry legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Was ist denn passiert?", wollte er noch einmal wissen. „Ich hab es gelesen und er war furchtbar sauer auf mich!" „Was hast du gelesen?" „Na das Buch, das ich ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe." „Und was ist daran so schlimm?" „Da stehen Rons Gedanken drin. Seine Gedanken über-", sie hielt kurz inne und endete dann, „-mich." Harry begriff. „Oh!", sagte er. „Ich wollte doch nur wissen, warum er in letzter Zeit so komisch war", schluchzte Hermine. „Du bist also zu ihm gegangen und hast ihm gesagt, dass du weißt, dass…?", fragte Harry. Hermine nickte. „Und – und dann ist er so richtig wütend geworden und hat geschrieen und dann…"

„…hast du sie geküsst?" Ron nickte. Ginny pfiff vor Erstaunen. „Hör bloß auf! Ich bin ein solcher Idiot", sagte Ron, stütze seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Oh ja, das bist du!", sagte Ginny. Ron nahm sein Kissen und schlug sie einmal damit. „Hey! Ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach küssen!" „Das weiß ich doch auch!", meinte Ron genervt. „Und warum hast du's dann getan?", hakte Ginny nach. „Keine Ahnung! Es ist einfach so über mich gekommen." Ron sah traurig zu Boden. „Ron?", sagte Ginny vorsichtig. Er sah grinsend auf in ihr Gesicht. „Mir geht's gut!", log er. „Nein Ron, tut es nicht", sagte Ginny und bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. „Okay, vielleicht fühl ich mich nicht besonders gut, aber ich kann es ja nicht ändern", sagte Ron und lachte gekünstelt auf. „Ich kann sie nicht ändern." Er stützte seine Ellbogen wieder auf seine Knie raufte sich das Haar. Ron hätte am liebsten geheult. Warum war alles so verdammt kompliziert? Warum musste das alles so schmerzhaft sein? Und warum musste er sich ausgerechnet in ein Mädchen verlieben, das seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Ginny umarmte ihn. Ron nahm ihre Hand und lächelte dankbar. Sie verschwand nach einiger Zeit. Nur ein paar Minuten war Ron alleine, bevor Harry in den Schlafsaal kam und ihn halbherzig anlächelte. Ron lächelte zurück, obwohl ihm absolut nicht danach zu Mute gewesen war. Wäre er doch bloß nicht alleine mit Hermine gewesen. Hätte er sie doch bloß nie kennen gelernt. Er würde nicht hier sitzen und keine Lust zu gar nichts haben, sonder mit Harry einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und vielleicht Zauberschach spielen oder sich über Quidditch unterhalten. Aber er konnte es nicht rückgängig machen.

Ron und Harry sprachen an diesem Abend kein Wort miteinander. Ron empfand ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit Harry gegenüber, dass er ihn nicht ausfragte. Die Geschichte ein drittes Mal erleben zu müssen, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft. Lange noch lag er wach, und überlegte, wie er sich Hermine gegenüber von nun an verhalten sollte. Immerhin war es ihm in der Schulzeit schier unmöglich ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Noch bevor Ron eine Lösung hatte fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit wachte Ron früh am Morgen auf. Harry schnarchte noch. 'Kein Wunder! Um fünf Uhr würde ich normalerweise auch noch schnarchen', dachte Ron sich und setzte sich auf. Das Erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam, war Hermine. Sie ging ihm mal wieder nicht aus dem Kopf. Ron schüttelte kräftig den Kopf, wie ein Hund, der Wasser abschütteln wollte. Er stand auf und zog sich an, nahm seinen Besen und ging auf das Quidditchfeld, wo er so kräftig trainierte wie noch nie zuvor. Er ließ seine ganze Wut an den Bällen aus und flog so schnell wie es ging. Er wäre ihr nicht egal, hatte sie gesagt. Wenn das stimmte, warum trug sie es dann nicht? Ron hatte lange gebraucht um das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk für sie zu finden und jetzt trug sie es noch nicht einmal. Nach zwei Stunden hatte er sich einigermaßen abgeregt und ging zurück ins Schloss. In der Großen Halle angekommen kam seine Wut jedoch wieder zurück, sogar noch stärker, als sie vorher war. Hermine saß ausgelassen lachend mit Krum am Tisch. Als sie ihn bemerkte verstummt sie und saß hinab auf ihren Teller. „Was hast du Herminne?", wollte Krum von ihr wissen und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken, was Ron vor Wut zittern ließ. Er nahm sich nur ein paar Scheiben Toast und rauschte dann, ohne Hermine noch eines Blickes zu würdigen in die Eingangshalle davon.

Das Quidditchfeld wurde zu seinem neuen Lieblingsort um seine Aggressionen abzubauen. Wenn Angelina ihm einmal hätte zu sehen können, wäre sie begeistert gewesen. Zumindest von seinem Enthusiasmus. Ron flog immer wieder um das Feld, jedes Mal versuchend schneller zu werden und dachte immer wieder an Hermine, wie sie vor ihm stand und ihm gesagt hatte, sie hätte sein Buch gelesen. Als er bei einem Tribunenabschnitt vorbei flog, sah er jemanden dort sitzen. Es war Harry, Ron konnte ihn von weitem erkennen. (A/N: Schließlich is' Ron ja nicht so 'ne Blindschleiche wie Harry hehe) Er stoppte in der Luft, machte kehrt und flog zu ihm. „Was gibt's?", fragte Ron und tat so, als ob er den Grund nicht genau wüsste, warum Harry zu ihm gekommen war. Sein Freund sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an. „Komm schon Ron, wie lange willst du Hermine noch so behandeln? Du trainierst jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen wie ein Irrer und ignorierst sie ständig", sagte Harry. „Und?", sagte Ron und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das tut sie doch auch!" Er wusste, dass er sich wie ein kleines Kind aufführte, dass gerade zum ersten Mal den Spruch „Wie du mir, so ich dir" gehört und sofort in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Aber es war ihm egal. Sie hatte ihn verletzt, das war, was für ihn galt. „Falsch! Du bemerkst nur nicht, dass sie dich nicht ignoriert, weil du es die ganze Zeit tust! Mensch Ron, reiß dich zusammen! Sie hat einen Fehler gemacht, das geb' ich zu und sie tut es übrigens auch." Ron hatte Harry für eine Sekunde mit überraschtem Blick angesehen, dann gemerkt, dass er aus seiner Ich-bin-verletzt-und-sie-ist-Schuld-Masche fiel, die Arme verschränkt und wieder wütend auf das Quidditchfeld gestarrt. „Es tut ihr wirklich Leid und sie wünscht sich nichts mehr, als dass du sie wenigstens wieder einmal ansiehst. Aber dazu bist du ja zu stolz!" Harry warf Ron einen wütenden Blick zu und ging dann davon. Ron wusste, dass Harry verdammt Recht hatte, aber sie anzusehen brachte er nicht übers Herz. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass er nie eine Chance bei ihr haben würde, sie niemals in seine Arme schließen und küssen würde und, dass der Traum, den er hatte niemals in Wirklichkeit passieren würde. Er würde sein Herz splittern hören können, wenn Ron sich zwingen würde Hermine anzusehen (A/N: Himmel, bin ich kitschig g). Ron setzte sich und vergrub das Gesicht wieder einmal in den Händen. Was sollte er nur tun?

Am Abend saß er zusammen mit Harry und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah dabei zu, wie seine Schwester seinen besten Freund im Zauberschach platt machte. „Komm schon Ginny! Gib' mir eine Chance!", flehte Harry. „Tja, du hättest dir deinen letzten Zug besser überlegen sollen", sagte sie und grinste gehässig. „Ron, hilf mir doch!" „Setz deinen Springer auf dieses Feld und sag Schach Matt", meinte Ron gelangweilt und deutete mit dem Finger auf das Feld, das er meinte. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. „Schach Matt!", rief er und Ginny fing an zu brodeln. „RON! Das ist nicht fair! Der Sieg zählt nicht. Mein Bruder ist nur 'ne alte Petzte! Wir spielen noch eine Runde! Und zwar ohne, dass Ron dir vorsagt!", rief sie empört. „Das wird noch eine Weile warten müssen", sagte Harry und starrte auf einen Punkt hinter Ginny. „Komm!" Er nahm sie beim Handgelenk und zog sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hey wo geht ihr hin?", fragte Ron verdutzt. Harry drehte sich noch einmal um, sah ihn viel sagend an und starrte dann wieder auf einen Punkt hinter ihm. Ron sah sich um. Hermine stand dort, den Kopf gesenkt und mit gekreuzten Armen. Sie sah verlegen zu ihm auf. Ron spürte einen Schmerz in seiner Herz- und einen kleinen Hopser in seiner Magengegend. Er stand auf, sah sie jedoch nicht an. Beide standen sie da, zu beschämt um auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ron wandte sich zum gehen. Er war schon fast an der Tür zu den Jungenschlafsälen, da- „Er ist gerade weg!" Ron blieb abrupt stehen. Sein herz schlug ein wenig schneller. Konnte sie meinen, was er dachte, dass sie es meinte. Nein, das war unmöglich. Im stillen Kampf mit sich selbst, überlegte er, ob er es wagen sollte, etwas zu sagen oder es lieber bleiben ließ. „Wer?", fragte er, als er zu einem Entschluss gekommen war. „Vicktor", sagte Hermine knapp. Ron atmete tief ein. Meinte sie vielleicht doch? Aber nein, es war einfach nicht möglich, das hatte sie ihm deutlich genug gemacht. „Und warum?" Ron konnte es nicht fassen, dass er diese Frage gestellt hatte. Am liebsten wäre er einfach hoch gerannt und hätte sich im Schlafsaal eingeschlossen. Er spürte deutlich, wie seine Ohren rot wurden. „Na ja", meinte Hermine. „Ich hab etwas gefunden."

FLASH BACK

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett. Neben ihr Vicktor, der einen Arme um sie gelegt hatte. Ganz plötzlich küsste er sie. Hermine konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ständig musste sie an Ron und seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck denken. Sie löste sich aus Krums Kuss. „Was hast du, Herminne?", fragte er mit seinem bulgarischen Akzent. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Krum ging zum Fenster. „Es ist wegen dem Rothaarigen?" Hermine sah auf. War es so offensichtlich? „Nein!", sagte Hermine ziemlich laut. Krum hockte sich vor sie und lächelte. Hermine senkte ihren Blick wieder. Im Prinzip wusste sie nicht genau, ob sie Ron mehr mochte als Vicktor. Harry und Ron meinten immer sie wäre in diesem ganzen „Gefühlskram" gut, doch sie irrten sich, alle beide. Es war für sie das Komplizierteste auf der Welt. „Was ist das?", hörte Hermine Krum sagen. Er langte nach etwas, das unter Hermines Bett lag. Es war ein Geschenk. „Das muss ich an Weihnachten wohl übersehen haben", sagte Hermine, nahm es in die Hand und musterte das kleine Päckchen. Sie suchte nach einer Karte, auf der stand, von wem es war, doch fand sie keine. Hermine öffnete es behutsam. Zum Vorschein kam eine Kleine Schachtel mit einem Brief darauf. Sie öffnete zuerst den Brief.

**Liebe Hermine, **

**Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gefällt.**

**Aber ich wollte einfach, dass du weißt, **

**dass Harry und ich immer für dich da sind**

**und wie viel du uns bedeutest.**

**Wie viel du _mir _bedeutest.**

**Du bist die beste Freundin, die ich jemals hatte.**

**Danke, dass ich mit dir über Elfen und Hausaufgaben streiten kann. **

**In Liebe **

**Ron**

Hermine legte die Fingerspitzen an ihre Lippen, als ob sie wieder Rons Kuss fühlen könnte. Eine stumme Träne ran ihr über das Gesicht. Wieder einmal war sie von Rons Worten zu Tränen gerührt. Sie nahm den Deckel des Kästchens ab. Darin lag ein silbernes Medaillon. Es war wunderschön verziert. Hermine klappte es auf. Ron hatte ein Foto von Hermine, Harry und ihm hineingetan. Sie versuchte nicht noch mehr zu weinen.

Hermine fasste sich, wandte sich an Vicktor und sagte: „Ich, ich…". Er lächelte verständnisvoll und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Ich weiß. Hauptsache du bist glücklich. Ich packe nur noch meine Sache." „Danke!", sagte Hermine einfach und stand auf.

Sie musste es Ron sagen. Egal, ob er noch genau so für sie empfand. Er musste es wissen.

Jetzt, wo zumindest sie es sicher wusste.

FLASH BACK END

Ron stand immer noch da wie angewurzelt. Sie hatte es nicht getragen, weil sie es nicht gefunden hatte. Es musste unter ihr Bett gefallen sein, weil Krummbein damit gespielt hatte oder etwas ähnliches. Ron lächelte leicht, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie ihn von sich gestoßen hatte, an dem Abend am See. Sie liebte ihn nicht, also warum erzählte sie ihm das alles? „Ron ich- ich muss es dir sagen. Ich war mich bis eben nicht sicher, aber ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Jedes mal, wenn wir alleine sind, hab ich so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen und ich träume davon, dass du mich einfach nur in den Arm nimmst und mich festhältst. Ich- ich liebe dich." Eine Pause herrschte. Eine lange Pause, in der Ron ziemlich wackelige Knie bekam und abgehackt atmete. „Aber ich weiß, dass das zu spät kommt. Ich hab ja gelesen, wie du inzwischen über mich denkst", sagte Hermine. Ron hörte, wie sie leise schniefte. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie sehr auch er sie liebte, wie auch er jedes Mal dieses komische Gefühl im Magen hatte, wenn er alleine mit ihr war und wie auch er jede Nacht davon träumte sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber Ron fand einfach nicht die passenden Worte und selbst wenn er sie gefunden hätte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie dann heraus gebracht hätte. Hermine schritt auf das Portraitloch zuging, Ron hörte auch dies. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Hermine!" rief er. Sie blieb stehen, ihre Schritte verstummten. Ron drehte sich um. Hermine tat es ihm nach. Ron kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas. Wo war es denn nur? Endlich hatte er es gefunden. Ron nahm das Buch, das er mit einem Zauber verkleinert hatte um es immer bei sich tragen zu können, und schlug es auf einer gewissen Seite auf. Er ging auf Hermine zu, hielt es ihr hin und sagte: „Hört sich so an, als ob du das Ende nicht gelesen hättest!" Sie sah zögernd hinein.

„_Zwar lieg ich nachts  
stundenlang wach und denk an sie  
Doch in Wirklichkeit lieb ich sie nicht  
Zwar gibt es kein schöneres  
Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt für mich  
Doch in Wirklichkeit lieb ich sie nicht_

Eigentlich ist sie mir egal  
Eigentlich ist sie nicht mein Typ  
Und auf jeden Fall bin ich gar nicht in sie verliebt

Sie ist nur Luft für mich  
Ganz unwichtig, total banal ich  
nehm' sie gar nicht wahr  
Sie ist mir einfach  
Phänomenal egal

Ich muss es mir gestehen  
Auch wenn mein Herz daran zerbricht  
In Wirklichkeit lieb ich sie nicht  
Sie hast so schöne Augen  
und ein noch schöneres Gesicht  
In Wirklichkeit lieb ich sie nicht

Eigentlich ist sie mir egal  
Eigentlich ist sie nicht mein Typ"

Hermine seufzte. „Ron, dass hab ich doch schon gelesen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sage doch, du hast _nicht_! Blätter um!", befahl er. Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen.

„_Und auf jeden Fall _

_Bin ich fast gar nicht in sie verliebt!"_

Ich würde alles tun für sie. Sterben für sie, kämpfen für sie, wenn sie es doch nur verlangen würde!

Ich liebe sie so sehr. Ich will nicht vergessen, dass ich sie liebe.

Hermine sah auf, glücklich lächelnd. „Dann tu's doch einfach nicht!", sagte sie und küsste ihn. Ron erwiderte es. Es war noch besser als in der Nacht am See. Sie liebte ihn. Sie, _Hermine_, das Mädchen seiner Träume, hatte genau die Selben Gefühle für ihn. Ron schäumte über vor Glück. Dies war definitiv der beste Tag seines Lebens. Sie löste sich als erste aus ihrem Kuss. Eine Weile standen sie einfach so da. Schweigend. „Willst du gar nicht weglaufen?", witzelte Ron. „Halt die Klappe!", sagte Hermine und wieder küsste sie ihn. Das Portraitloch ging auf und Harry und Ginny kamen zurück. Als sie Hermine und Ron eng aneinander stehend sahen, drehten sie sich ihre Köpfe zu und sagten laut: „Na _endlich_!"

Ron und Hermine wandten sich ihnen zu und grinsten verlegen. „Komm Harry, wir gehen wieder, damit die zwei etwas allein sein können", grinste Ginny und sie und Harry verschwanden erneut. Hermine sah Ron an und beide fingen laut an zu lachen. „Und was nun?", fragte sie. „Na ja", meinte Ron. „Wir können ja erst mal deinen Traum wahr werden lassen."


End file.
